Douce folie
by speedyamel
Summary: La sentence est tombée pour ses crimes, Loki doit souffrir éternellement... à moins que certains ne soient pas d'accord avec ce jugement (OS)


Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit!

Bienvenue sur ce petit OS écrit tranquillement sur Loki.

Très clairement si vous chercher un écris où Loki est sadique, méchant et tordu faite demi tour ici le maître mot est torturé et brisé. Loki n'est pas affiché comme un personnage enjoué et calculateur ici son caractère est totalement atteint par son vécu mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS sans prétention.

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et ça motive à écrire =)

* * *

\- Bah alors Loki, où est passée ta langue d'argent?

Un hurlement inintelligible déchira la pièce.

\- Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas compris, peux-tu répéter?

Un nouveau cri glaçant.

\- Essaye d'articuler un peu mieux voyons j'aime tellement entendre tes mensonges.

Un sanglot étouffé.

\- Tu pleures? Pourquoi? Tu sais je suis sûre que tu es capable de me convaincre d'arrêter si tu me parlais.

Un gémissement désespéré se réverbérant contre les mûrs.

\- Allons allons, profites-en Loki… moi je m'amuse énormément tu sais! Prends exemple sur moi.

Un rire gras et un sifflement suivit rapidement d'une nouvelle plainte.

\- Peut-être que ce fouet d'épine en fer rougie ne convient pas à sa majesté des grands froids?

Nouveau coup de fouet et nouvelle lamentation.

\- Tu veux appeler tes enfants, mère des monstres?

Le fouet s'abattit de nouveau sur mon dos en sang. Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis ma capture? Depuis mon procès à sens uniques? Depuis mon enfermement?

Je l'ignore, les seuls choses que je connaisse ici reste la torture; mes bourreaux très créatifs, la faim, la soif, la souffrance, la fatigue… rien d'autre…. Rien d'autre.

J'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Ça avait été ma dernière chance offerte par Odin et Thanos me l'avait retiré de la pire des façons qu'il soit. Je savais que cette fois je ne reverrai jamais la lumière du jour. Seule une éternité de souffrance tapissai le chemin de mon futur, enchainé de toutes parts pour éviter tout mouvement, incapable de parler à cause de l'écarteur présent dans ma bouche m'empêchant de fermer ma mâchoire mais me poussant à ne pas retenir mes cris derrière mes lèvres, privé de ma magie et de mon glamour faisant apparaitre la peau du monstre que j'étais, je me retrouvais réduit à un état pitoyable et humiliant.

L'inconscience vint me chercher bien trop longtemps après les premiers coups à mon goût. J'étais passé par toutes sortes de tortures physiques et mentales. Certaines m'en donnaient des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Néanmoins mes geôliers étaient clairvoyants, leurs tortures me permettaient de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur, ça me permettait de ne pas encore devenir fou.

Ce fut un seau d'eau glacée qui me réveilla, comme souvent. Crachotant maladroitement, je sortis laborieusement de mon repos salvateur. Je n'eus une fois de plus pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà les tortures reprenaient. Mon dos n'avait pas encore guéris pourtant les coups de fouet reprirent plus violent que jamais… ou alors mon seuil de tolérance arrivait à son terme. Combien de temps avant que je ne perde la raison?

La routine continua ainsi laborieuse et difficile. Je sentais ma raison vaciller, la folie me grignoter petit à petit. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps c'est tout juste si j'arrive à aligner deux pensés cohérentes. Mon corps ne se régénérait plus et mes blessures commençaient à s'infecter et apportaient avec elles, la fièvre qui me rongeait depuis quelques temps.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, des bruits de voix m'avaient tiré de mon sommeil. Les gardes restaient rarement dans la pièce quand ils ne me torturaient pas il me semble, aussi il était étonnant que je n'ai pas encore prit le seau en pleine figure. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux j'aperçu le seau sur le sol, ah j'étais en avance par rapport à eux, ça expliquait pourquoi. Un soupire tremblant m'échappa, j'étais épuisée de vivre. Je n'avais même plus la force de relever un minimum la tête.

Je portai mon attention sur les gardes pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient malgré le sifflement désagréable dans mes oreilles, histoire de ne pas me perdre dans mes pensés lugubres. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer assez pour comprendre les paroles trop éloignés de moi. Les gardes n'étaient pas dans la cellule mais juste devant visiblement, la porte de la cellule empêchait le son de parvenir complètement vers moi. J'essayais de comprendre des bribes de mots avec difficulté.

Je ne pu retenir un sursaut de surprise douloureux quand la porte s'ouvrit violement venant s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit brusque. Je ne pu relever la tête de mes pieds nus pour pouvoir voir venir mes bourreaux visiblement énervés ou frustrés. Pourtant ce fut une réelle surprise quand deux mains vinrent prendre avec une douceur inhabituelle mon visage pour le relever. Allons bon c'était nouveau ça, d'habitude j'avais plus le droit à me faire tirer sans ménagement les cheveux. Ma vision trouble ne me permit même pas de reconnaitre le visage face à moi. Je pouvais juste dire qu'il était brun et portait des habits noirs.

\- Bordel dans quel état ils t'ont mis…

Cette voix… je la connaissais il me semble… La porte claqua de nouveau violement m'arrachant un nouveau sursaut.

\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement!

\- Je ne sors pas d'ici sans lui.

\- C'est un criminel!

\- Chez nous la torture est un crime pouvant valoir la peine de mort dans certains pays donc je vous conseil de fermer votre gueule niveau législation!

\- Vous allez sortir immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque. J'avais du mal à assimiler les informations que j'écoutais. Un grincement m'annonça l'ouverture de la porte pour la troisième fois.

\- Bordel. Vous ne déconnez pas sur la torture à Asgard… Vous nous avez foutu Rodolf dans une de ces états. Clint détache le, les autres nous attendent pour rejoindre le Bifrost.

Rodolf… Stark? Le surnom venait de lui il me semble … et Clint… Barton? L'humain que j'ai possédé pendant l'invasion? Me détacher? J'essayai de me redresser un peu pour pouvoir observer un peu mieux la salle et essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer devant moi mais mes forces trop faibles ne me permirent que de faire trembler un peu plus mon corps. Une des mains présentent sur mes joue migra vers mon front, m'arrachant un soupire de pure bonheur… elle était si fraiche par rapport à mon corps en ébullition. Ce fut le son du métal dans son fourreau typique d'une épée dégainé qui me ramena un peu sur terre.

\- Il est hors de question que vous aidiez ce monstre!

\- Parce que tu penses avoir ton mot à dire Brutus? Range ce joujou du Moyen âge tu vas finir blessé.

\- Comment osez-vous mortel!

Des bruits de bottes marchant sur le sol doré s'élevèrent avant qu'un sifflement retentisse et qu'un bruit mat le suive de peu, accompagné d'un grognement mécontent.

\- J'ai dis couché Médor.

\- Rassure moi Tony … tu ne l'as pas tué?

\- Franchement Clint… je veux bien que je sois impulsif et grandement ingérable en diplomatie mais là il ne faut pas exagérer. Je l'ai sédaté c'est tout. Non mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans "on vient au nom d'Odin pour libérer le prisonnier"?

Je fermai les yeux épuisés et continuai à entendre le dialogue alors qu'un bruit de métal vola vers moi. Visiblement Clint attrapa l'objet métallique avant de s'attaquer à ouvrir les serrures de mes chaînes. Un bras passa autour de ma taille et plaqua mon dos meurtrit contre le torse de celui qui semblait être Tony Stark.

Pourquoi m'aidaient-ils? J'avais attaqué leur monde et si ce n'est des Avengers et de la technologie humaine, rien n'aurait arrêté l'invasion Chitauris, alors pourquoi?

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche ouverte alors que Clint libérait les chaînes de mes bras me faisant m'appuyer lourdement contre Stark. J'avais l'impression que mon dos prenait feu tellement la douleur était immense. Je manquai de tourner de l'œil à tout instant alors que mon souffle se faisait erratique. Quand la dernière chaîne fut ouverte, le manque de force m'empêcha de retenir mon bras qui se serait écroulé lourdement si l'archer ne l'avait pas tenue d'une main. Assez rapidement je sentis qu'on me faisait m'assoir sur le sol froid. Ma main fut poser doucement sur mon ventre et rapidement après des doigts effleurèrent mes joues et me redressa le visage.

\- Merde il a tourné de l'œil…

\- C'est pas plus mal vu son état, sérieusement t'a vu son corps, c'est une plaie béante.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus Tony, Loki est sensé être comme Thor, il se régénère. Ces blessures sont clairement infectées, ça veut dire qu'il n'a même plus la force de se régénérer. On doit rapidement le ramené sur terre pour le soigner.

\- Je vois le genre… Je vais chercher Steve, il ne sera pas capable de marcher dans son état. Prend ma place.

\- Attends je lui enlève ça avant.

Il décolla ma tête de l'épaule où je m'étais effondré. Il batailla difficilement avec les liens de fer de ma mâchoire avant de le retirer lentement et avec une délicatesse qui me surpris. Je refermai la mâchoire en grimaçant un peu, peu habitué à la mouvoir. Je fis marcher l'articulation doucement, déclenchant des décharges dans mon corps sous l'effort.

\- Qu'est-ce que …! Loki ouvre les yeux si tu es conscient.

Avec difficulté je me forçai à obéir, les entrouvrant tout juste pour apercevoir le mortel. Un soupire dans dos mon vint chatouiller mon cou.

\- Thor nous avait dis que tu étais du genre dure à cuire mais là t'a mon respect mec. Bon prend ma place Clint, je file chercher de l'aide.

J'aperçu les hommes bouger et me transférer d'un torse à l'autre sans pouvoir bouger bien plus que pour me contracter de douleur. La porte claqua de nouveau tandis que je reprenais mon souffle coupé par la souffrance. Clint ne bougea pas au départ avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux court, on me les avait rasé presque dès mon arrivée pour m'humilier. Le geste était familier, je l'avais fait quand il était possédé. Au départ il résistait tellement à la possession qu'il avait finir par faire de la fièvre avant d'être rattrapé par les souvenirs du passé. Quand l'influence de Thanos ne faisait plus douce dans des moments d'attentes, j'avais pu aller le calmer un peu. Thanos ne m'avait pas empêché de le faire, on avait besoin de lui pour infiltrer efficacement le SHIELD. Maintenant il me rendait la pareille visiblement. Je voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge et je fus presque étouffé par le souffle utilisé, une toux violente me prit me torturant et ouvrant de vielles blessures.

\- Doucement, n'essaye pas de parler avant d'avoir bu.

Il me redressa un peu plus pour me mettre en position assise correcte et non vautré sur lui alors que des larmes de souffrances coulaient sur mes joues sales tandis que la toux ne se calmait pas. Je m'essoufflai sans pouvoir respirer correctement. Sans que je m'y attende, une main se posa sur mes lèvres, m'obstruant les narines et la bouche, m'empêchant de respirer correctement sans pour autant étouffer.

Ne comprenant pas le geste de l'Avenger, je me débattis faiblement à la recherche d'air jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène me rende amorphe et que enfin la main se retire de ma bouche. Je pris une bouffée salvatrice tout en m'effondrant plus lourdement sur le torse de mon ancien esclave mental.

\- Désolé, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour arrêter ta toux qui commençait à devenir franchement inquiétante. Le manque d'air l'a calmé même si ce n'était pas le mieux à faire.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment les mots qu'il disait, les oreilles me sifflaient et un tournis me fit fermer les yeux. Mon souffle erratique ne m'aidait pas non plus à calmer la douleur de mes poumons et de mes côtes cassés. Je commençai à perdre connaissance quand on porta un objet à mes lèvres et que de l'eau coule dans ma bouche. J'avalais avidement le liquide salvateur. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pu boire ni manger… depuis mon enferment ici. Quand j'eus fini le goblet un petit soupire soulagé m'échappa.

\- Loki, tu es toujours conscient.

\- …..oui

Ma voix était faible et cassée. C'était misérable mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux dans mon état. Il était déjà étonnant que mes cordes vocales marches encore malgré les cris que j'avais hurlés sous la souffrance.

\- Bon tant mieux, vas-y doucement Steve, son dos est dans un état déplorable.

\- Je vais faire au mieux.

\- Essaye de rester conscient Loki.

J'entrouvris lentement les yeux voyant un homme blond, surement le fameux Steve. Il passa un bras sous mes genoux avant de passer l'autre dans mon dos. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa quand il se leva en me portant. Un hurlement franchit mes lèvres. La suite fut flou et je perdis rapidement connaissance.

XxxxxX

Ce fut une main sur mon front qui me réveilla, elle était fraiche, c'était agréable. Elle se retira et je ne retins pas un soupire plaintif. Un bruit répétitif retentissait prêt de moi, agaçant mais pas gênant. Je ne sentais pas mon corps, c'était agréable après tant de souffrance.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux mais les refermai rapidement, éblouit par une vive lumière blanche.

\- JARVIS baisse la lumière.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, la salle était bien moins éblouissante. Je tournais lentement et laborieusement la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Mes muscles semblaient complètement ankylosés. Je vis Barton à côté de moi. À mon grand étonnement il me sourit. N'était-il pas sensé me détester après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir?

\- Salut l'endormi. Content de te revoir parmi nous.

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et me porta un gobelet blanc aux lèvres. Je bu avidement, l'eau avait un goût sucré que je ne reconnu pas, surement un fruit midgardien. Quand j'eu fini le liquide je me sentais comme rassasié appréciant le fait d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac depuis trop longtemps vide. Je tournai mon regard vers l'Avenger. Il était dos à moi pour poser le verre sur une table derrière lui. Pourquoi m'aidait-il? Je fis une rapide analyse de mon corps avec ma magie, me surprenant à ne pas la sentir bridée. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté inconscient mais visiblement mon corps s'était déjà grandement régénéré. Je sentais des fils, fermant certaines des plus graves blessures que j'avais eus mais qui se fermait déjà presque entièrement. Je me sentais psychiquement reposé comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis ma chute du Bifrost, depuis que Thanos exerçait un contrôle mental sur moi à vrai dire. Essayer de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps était compliqué et épuisant, le sommeil se faisait rare. La main de l'archet me sortit de mes pensés. Tournant lentement la tête vers lui de nouveau, je le fixai droit dans les yeux

\- Comme quoi, Tony ne raconte pas que des conneries.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il a remarqué que tu avais des yeux différents quand Thor t'as embarqué. Je dois avouer ne pas avoir remarqué.

\- Il est étonnant qu'un humain le remarque …

\- Tony est chiant quand il s'y met mais on ne peut pas lui retirer son sens de l'observation.

J'hochai lentement la tête, déclenchant une douleur vive dans mon dos m'arrachant une grimace.

\- Bouge pas, t'es dans un sale état. D'après Bruce ton corps se remet lentement des tortures que tu as subit. Pour plus de précision tu lui demanderas, t'es resté trop longtemps ici pour que je sache ce qu'il t'a fait avec précision

\- Combien de temps?

\- Tu es resté inconscient pendant cinq semaines.

\- J'écarquillai les yeux. Jamais je n'étais resté aussi longtemps dans les limbes de l'inconscience! La perte prolongée de ma magie a-t-elle agit sur la récupération de mon corps?

\- Soit pas surpris on t'as maintenu dans le coma pour que tu souffres le moins possible.

\- Coma?

\- Ouais c'est une phase de sommeil profond déclenché intentionnellement dans ton cas. Si tu veux plus de précision tu demanderas à Bruce.

J'hochai prudemment la tête une nouvelle fois. Ça expliquait pourquoi je me sentais reposer malgré l'état de mon corps, mon esprit avait été mis en pause pendant assez longtemps pour récupérer un peu de ces dernières années de souffrances. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Si mon esprit était reposé, mon corps ne l'était pas et ces maigres efforts pour parler m'avaient sapé beaucoup de mes forces.

Des petits coups contre une porte me firent les rouvrir rapidement. Une méfiance angoissée et familière naquis dans le creux de mon ventre. Clint se leva et alla ouvrir la porte avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vous ai déjà dis que vous pouviez rentrer sans attendre tous les trois non?

\- Oui monsieur…

C'était une voix d'enfant, une voix avec un fort accent et dans un langage articulé difficilement comme si parler n'était pas une chose habituelle pour ce jeune garçon.

\- Aller ce n'est pas grave, rentrez tous les trois, il vient de se réveiller.

\- Vrai!?

La joie était clairement ressentit dans ce petit mot. Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Pourquoi des gamins étaient contents de me voir réveillé? Apparemment ils étaient déjà venus. Était-ce les enfants de l'homme? Il m'en avait parlé une fois que je cherchai à le calmer alors que je le possédai.

J'entendis des petits pas se précipiter vers moi sans que je puisse voir les enfants en questions, étant hors de mon champ de vision. Je vis rapidement un bambin escalader la chaise de Clint. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et ébouriffés sauvagement lui donnant une allure animale. Quand il se trouva assit il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait une peau pâle et des yeux vers semblables aux miens. D'autres petits tête apparurent devant lui me forçant à tourner la tête pour les apercevoir, ils étaient trop petits pour être à ma hauteur mais la moitié de leur visage m'apparu, révélant de grandes similarités de morphologies avec le premier enfant. Ils étaient trois, trois enfants aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs et au sourire immense coulé au lèvres.

\- Tu es réveillée maman!

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction. Comment venait de m'appeler le plus âgé des trois!?

\- Sleip vas-y doucement, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lui dire que vous étiez là.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Car il vient juste de se réveiller je n'ai pas eut le temps de lui expliquer.

Sleip? Non je n'osais pas y croire… il était impossible qu'il soit ici. Ça ne pouvait pas être Sleipnir… Il n'avait pas une forme humaine non? Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et dans mon crâne avec douleur. À quoi jouaient les Avengers, était-ce une nouvelle forme de torture? Deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes joues me surprenant.

\- Loki, calme-toi. Respire.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi utiliser ça pour me torturer!

\- Te torturer? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Vous me dites monstrueux mais vous êtes pire pour utiliser mes enfants!

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles? Je ne te suis pas là.

Une petite main pris la mienne et je sentis une onde de magie, douce et enfantine. Je la connaissais comme si c'était la mienne… Jormungand… c'était lui aucun doute.

\- Maman… il t'arrive quoi?

\- Vous … ce n'est pas possible…

Ma gorge était serrée, ma respiration sifflante et erratique m'étouffait plus qu'elle ne me permettait de vivre. Il devait être enfermé à jamais, jusqu'au Ragnarök. Pourquoi était-il là!? Je devais rêver non? Pourtant cette magie semblait si réelle.

\- Jor? C'est … vraiment toi?

\- Oui maman.

\- Comment … comment est-ce possible? Odin t'a enfermé!

\- Odin a accepté de les libérer suite à notre demande.

Je tournai le regard vers Clint qui me lâcha, ma respiration c'était un peu calmé mais j'avais toujours cette impression d'angoisse oppressante.

\- Comment ça? Comment avez-vous fait?!

Tony sait se montrer convainquant quand il a une idée en tête. Ces enfants… c'est ta dernière chance Loki. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes les gros coups fourrés, tu es important pour Yggdrasil comme tu me l'as si souvent fait remarquer quand tu vidais ton sac quand tu me contrôlais. On a convaincu ton père qu'une des raisons qui a fait que tu as tourné si mal était la haine que tu avais envers Asgard pour t'avoir enlevé tes enfants. Il a fallut de long mois de négociation mais on a fini par avoir la localisation de Fenrir. Tony avait déjà trouvé Jormungand avec sa technologie et on les a libérés. On a ensuite réussi à ramener Sleipnir ici. On négocie encore pour que Hel soit autorisé à quitter son royaume pour te voir.

\- Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus de stupeur pure. Pourquoi … pourquoi faire ça!?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que t'es pas un mauvais gars, t'es juste un gars qui s'attire des emmerdes car tu es trop joueur. Par contre tes enfants, ça c'était purement dégueulasse donc c'était compréhensible que tu deviennes à moitié fou. Je le serais devenu si mes enfants m'avaient été enlevés.

Il prit Jormungand et le porta pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Ce dernier se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras m'arrachant un gémissement douloureux. Il murmura un maman plaintif mais je trouvai la force de l'entouré de mon bras pour le serrer contre moi. Clint porta ensuite Sleipnir et je supposai Fenrir sur le lit et la scène se reproduisit. Je serrai mes trois enfant avec les maigres forces que je possédai, avec un presque désespoir. Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je ne cherche à l'arrêter. J'avais retrouvé mes petits, après tant de siècles de souffrances c'était inespéré.

\- Je tournai mon visage couvert de larme vers l'archet qui me sourit doucement.

\- C'est fini les souffrances Loki, profite de ta vie et essaye de calmer tes complots de fin du monde.

\- Merci.


End file.
